dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Winged Velociraptor (3.5e Race)
Winged Velociraptor Summary::Scientist on a hidden island wondered what would happen if they gave a Velociraptor human intelligence and bird wings. They are all dead now. (Race goes with Isla Sorna Campaign) Personality Winged Velociraptors consider themselves the dominant dinosaur species, and in terms of hunting, they are. Able to down enemies as large as an Apatosaurus, or as vicious as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, they have taken over their native island, and are spreading to the mainland. Physical Description A standard Winged Velociraptor stands at between 5'6" and 6'4". From snout to tail tip, it is about 9 ft.long, with half of its length in its tail. Winged Raptors have a wingspan of 18 ft., with the wings sprouting from the shoulder blades. The skin comes in a wide variety of colors, as do the feathers on the wings. Raptors may have stripes with secondary colors, and the males have small crests over their eyes that are the same color. Their teeth are an inch long, and razor sharp. They have four strongly curved claws, with one being opposable. This was engineered in their genetic material. Their hind legs come equipped with a large, sickle-shaped claw 6 inches long along the outer rim. Relations Winged Velociraptors are by nature predators, and will hunt practically anything. After generations of hunting non-intelligent animals, Winged Raptors found the idea that the two legged pink things with the shiny sticks were not prey hard to believe. They have learned to refrain from hunting humaniods, though. At least, until they are attacked. Or starving. Alignment Winged Raptors live in a matrifocal (females in charge) pack society that can easily include twenty to thirty individuals, not counting hatchlings and young. This pack behavior results in a lean towards lawful for most females and most young adult males. Older adult males tend to be more chaotic, because they prefer not to be in a pack. Raptors as a whole do not understand good vs. evil, and must be taught. If taught about good or evil, their alignment tends to shift towards that of the teacher because of bias. The only exception to this rule are Raptors who become Shamans (Clerics). Lands Isla Sorna Winged Raptors naturally come from a mysterious island, shrouded in fog, and shielded from outside influence by destuctive reefs and huge cliffs. A pack can naturalize in any climate well stocked with prey (except extreme cold), though they prefer forests and jungles. Any Winged Raptor who leaves the island must return after one year. Any companions who wish to come with must travel by ship. Religion Winged Velociraptors tend to not worship at all. They do not understand the concept of deities, nor do they wish to. They only believe in their own strength and cunning, though if actually confronted with a god, they will accept the existance of said god. Language Winged Raptors speak Somaraptorian, a strange language made up of hisses, snarls, growls, and shreiks, and, since there is a limited amount of noises they can make, they have added a gesture system to allow for a greater range of conversation. Somaraptorian has no alphabet, instead using Common for the very few times anything needs to be written. They have little problem learning Common, because there are signs and recordings in common scattered over their island home. They can learn many other languages as well, though they have a tendency to growl and hiss while speaking a foreign language, which can lead to misunderstandings. Names Names are usually made using simple descriptive phrase, such as Bright Claw, Light Feather, etc. A raptor can choose to take on a humanoid nickname when traveling with humanoids. Racial Traits * +2 Strength, -2 Wisdom, +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -4 Charisma: While Winged Velociraptors are physically strong, and very intelligent, they do not possess social skills, and, being visually frightening, most people avoid talking to them. * Type::Magical Beast (Subtype::Air): Winged Velociraptors are saurians, but their intelligence and flight grant them Magical Beast status. * Size::Medium:As a medium creature,Winged Velociraptors gain no bonuses due to size. * Winged Velociraptor base land speed is 40 feet: while flying, speed is 50 feet (maneuverability: average) * Winged Raptors have Darkvision out to 60 feet and low-light vision. * Winged Raptors gain +2 in Balance; +4 in Hide, Move Silently; and +6 in Jump. * Racial Hit Die: Winged velociraptors begin play with five levels of magical beast, which provide 5d10 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +5, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +4, Ref +4, and Will +1. * Racial Skills: A winged velociraptor's levels in magical beast give it skill points equal to 8 x (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are any skill from the ranger class list. * Racial Feats: A winged velociraptor receives two feats because of its levels in magical beast. They may also select two bonus feats from the following list: Acrobatic, Dodge, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Run. They do not need to meet the prerequisites for these two bonus feats. * Professional Hunter: Winged velociraptors are brought up learning skills to help them conquer their jungle home. Each winged velociraptor selects either +2d6 sneak attack damage or spellcasting as a 4th level ranger. These abilities stack with those gained from the respective classes. A winged velociraptor who selects the ranger casting and then takes levels in ranger thus casts as a ranger 4 levels higher than his actual ranger level. * Language Barrier: While winged velociraptors can learn any language, they have some small problems speaking more exotic languages (languages other than somaraptorian and common). While speaking an exotic language, there is a 10% chance per hour that listeners will hear something insulting, rather than what the Raptor is actually trying to say. The DM makes this roll in secret and at a random time, so players do not know whether they have just asked for a room or insulted the NPC's mother. When this happens, the attitude of any NPC the player is talking to goes down one step. * Back Where it all Started: After one year of travel abroad, winged velociraptors must return to their island to speak with their elders. These elders may assign them a new challenge, or just need to hear news of the outside world. The winged velociraptor may bring their party with them (See Isla Sorna for more details). * Automatic Languages: Somaraptorian, Common. * Bonus Languages: Any, except secret languages. * Favored Class: , : Winged Raptors, being fast, silent predators favor Rogue and Ranger because these classes allow them to use their natural skills constantly. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::5 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Dinosaur